Determination of a Girl
by dj-hellfire
Summary: Set just after the Cell Games, after Trunks destroys the androids in his time, Trunks returns to the past to tell the Z fighter the good news. There he meets a girl...Goku's first child. Read about her struggle to become a Super-Saiyan and the new trouble
1. Mysterious Girl

 DETERMINATION OF A GIRL

PT 1

(Author's Note:  This story is based after Trunks' return to his time after the Cell Games and after he defeated the androids.  My story also introduces a new character.  Thanks for reading.  Please review.  Criticisms and compliments most welcome.)

*    *     *    *

Trunks arrived in the present time with a flash of light.  He put his time machine into a capsule and then flew off towards the capsule corp.  After defeating the androids in his time, Trunks decided to go back and tell everyone the good news.  After telling his mother that he won't be gone to long, he took off.

Trunks arrived at the Capsule Corp building and walked inside.  There he found Bulma behind a computer, typing away furiously.

"Hey Mum, I'm back!" he said enthusiastically.

"Trunks, your back!  But it's only been a month," replied Bulma.

"Yeah I know.  I returned to tell everyone that my world is finally safe, once again."

"Oh, that's great Trunks, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Mum," he said blushing.  "Do you know where Dad is?"

"Um, well the last time I checked, he was training in the gravity room."

"Urh, what's he training for?" asked Trunks confused.

"Hey, you know what, he trains so often I don't even know what he's training for anymore.  It's pretty much his hobby.  Probably to be stringer than Gohan."

"Oh I see," he replied.  "Well I'll just go and see him.  I'll be back."

"Alright.  How about I make us some tea until then?"

"Yeah sure.  That'll be great."

Trunks walked down the hall towards the gravity room with a smile on his face.  The thought of seeing his father again made him nervous but excited at the same time.

The door to the gravity room opened as he approached it.  Inside, he saw Vegeta standing in the middle of the room, wearing just shorts and sneakers.  He was in a fighting stance, with sweat dripping down from his forehead.  He turned his head when he heard the door open.  Seeing Trunks, he stood up and turned around.  He stared at him for a while with a confused expression on his face.  Trunks was beaming.

"Father," he said happily.

"Your back," replied Vegeta.

"Yeah I am."

Vegeta stared for a while, then folded his arms and said, "You're looking well."

"Thanks," Trunks replied shyly.  "So are you."

Vegeta continued to stare, which made Trunks feel uncomfortable.

"Um, well I defeated the androids.  I just, came here to tell you that," said Trunks softly, avoiding Vegeta's stare.

Vegeta turned around again, dropping back into a fighting stance.

"Well done," he replied, while giving the air a few powerful punches.

"So…how've things been, you know, after I left?"

"Fine.  Why wouldn't it be?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh no, I was just asking," replied Trunks, waving his hands in front of him.  "I'm gonna talk to Mum now," Trunks said, turning around and walking away quickly before Vegeta could say anything else.  The door closed behind him.

He returned to the kitchen, where Bulma was making tea.

"Did you talk to your father?" she asked.  

"Ah, yeah, a little."

She handed Trunks a cup of tea and said, "Now Trunks, tell me what happened in the future.  Oh and tell me how my future self is doing!"

*    *    *    *

Meanwhile, Gohan was in his room studying quietly.  ChiChi was in the kitchen cooking dinner just for two.  She sighed, saying to herself, "Cooking just isn't the same without Goku.  I used to make so much more."  She sighed again.  She still missed her husband, even after a month.

"Hey Mum, that smells great!" exclaimed Gohan, walking into the kitchen.

"Hmmm," sighed ChiChi.

Gohan's smile faded, as he realized that no matter how many times he told her that this is what Goku wanted, she was still miserable.  He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Have you finished your homework," ChiChi asked, half annoyed.

"Yeah Mum, I have."

They both then heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Gohan.

Gohan walked over to the front door and opened it.  His face lit up when he saw who it was.

"Trunks!  Holy shit, Trunks!  What's up?!"

"Hey Gohan!"

"Oh my God, is that Trunks?" asked ChiChi from the kitchen.  She ran to the front door.  "Trunks how are you?"

"I'm fine!  I just came to tell you both some good news."

Just as Trunks finished off telling his story, a girl appeared behind him.  Trunks turned around and stared at her confusedly.  He hadn't seen her before.  She stared back at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey sis,' said Gohan.

"Mimi, I thought I told you to be back by six o'clock," said ChiChi angrily.

"Sorry Mum, the movie went longer than we thought," she replied, still smiling.

"Mi…mi?" Trunks asked still staring.

"Oh Trunks, this is my big sis, Mimi.  You didn't get a chance to meet her the last time you came.  You see, she's always out.  And hey, she's almost the same age as you!" exclaimed Gohan.  "Do you remember her from your time?"

Trunks remembered back to his time.  The way he remembered Mimi was as a middle-aged woman with boy-short hair.  She was double his age and always had a frown on her face.  This Mimi was different though.  She was attractive with black, straight hair that flowed down to her waist.  She was slightly shorter than him and her smile still hadn't faded.  She was practically the opposite of the future Mimi.  But he supposed that that was expected, seeing that in the future the Z fighters are dead, including her Dad and brother.

"Oh yes.  Mimi.  Nice to meet you," he said still surprised.

"Hi.  You must be Trunks.  From the future.  I've heard A LOT about you," she said still grinning.  He didn't say anything.  "Judging by your expression, I must be pretty different in the future."

"Oh yeah!  You bet!" he answered.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment," she said walking past them all to enter the house.

Trunks looked in after her.  Gohan smiled thinking that he might have something for her.  Mimi returned, taking his hand for him to follow her.

"Mum can I take Trunks out to show him around.  Thank you!" she said before ChiChi could reply.  She flew up into the air with Trunks close behind her.

"Mimi, be back by, MIMI!!!  Oh God, she is son!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her Mum.  You know she can look after herself.  She's stronger than all girls," said Gohan.

"I know, I know."

"And plus, Trunks is with her!"

*    *    *    *

"So Trunks, what brings you back?" asked Mimi curiously, still airborne.

"Well, ah, I just came back to tell everyone that I defeated the androids in my time," replied Trunks.

"Oh I see.  Well done.  Yeah I know everything about you.  Gohan explained it all to me, from when you first arrived , to when you were killed.  I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you earlier.  That day you stopped by to help take dad to Master Roshi's when he was sick, I was out with some friends.  And both mum and dad wouldn't let me go to the battle scene for the Cell Games.  They are way overprotective."

"Really?  But why?  You are also half Saiyan, just like me and your brother."

Suddenly Mimi's grin faded and she turned her face away from Trunks.

"Well they both thought that fighting is not what females should do, especially mum, and dad always told me that female Saiyans can't go super.  So he didn't bother training me.  He was over-joyed when Gohan was born though.  He always wanted Gohan to follow in his footsteps.  I used to hate him for that.  How he put most of his time and effort into training Gohan.  But I watched them whenever I could and picked up some of their moves.

They were silent for a while, flying towards the City.  The sun was starting to set.

"Hey Trunk is that true?  Is it impossible for girls to turn into Super-Saiyans?" asked Mimi.

"Well I don't see why guys can and girls can't.  I don't think female Saiyans have even tried to turn super.  Maybe if you train as hard as Gohan and I did, you might be able to do it."

"You really think so?" asked Mimi with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

Mimi smiled to herself.  She thought that if she could do it, she could show everyone that they were wrong and that they were stupid for doubting her.  She also thought of how it would make her father proud.  Trunks looked at Mimi and saw that her grin had returned.  He smiled to himself knowing what she was thinking.

THE END

Be sure to read DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT. 2


	2. A Night in the City

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL 

PT. 2 

By Naomi 

In Pt. 1 of my story, Trunks returned to the present time to tell everyone that he had been successful in defeating the androids in his time. He had told Bulma and Vegeta then went and told Gohan and ChiChi. While talking to Gohan and ChiChi, a unfamiliar girl arrived on the scene. Trunks then found out that this was Goku's first child, Mimi. Mimi then took Trunks to show him a good time to make up for not being around when he last visited them. 

* * * * 

"There it is!" cried Mimi cheerfully. 

Trunks looked over the city, puzzled. There was so much down there, he didn't know what she was talking about. Suddenly Mimi started to descend, so he followed suit. They landed on the side walk infront of a couple of young party-goers. The two stared at Mimi and Trunks, as they continued to walk past the couple, as if flying was a normal, everyday activity. 

"I really shouldn't drink so much," one of them mumbled. 

Trunks followed Mimi into a nightclub but a well-built bouncer stopped them. 

"Let's see some ID!" he said in a deep voice. 

"Here you go!" cried Mimi as she flicked up a one hundred-dollar bill. The bouncer was blinded with greed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry miss, please go on through." 

"Ok, thanks," replied Mimi. 

"Mimi, where did you get that kind of cash?" asked Trunks curiously. 

"Your Mum. I help her out here and there and she pays me for my odd jobs," replied Mimi. 

"Oh," said Trunks. 

Trunks walked into the nightclub behind Mimi. He was amazed with her. He laughed to himself. 

"Now Trunks, my plan was to show you a good time. That's why we're here," she yelled, so that Trunks could hear her over the load dance music. She danced her way to the center of the dance floor, smiling at every guy who walked past. It wasn't long before Trunks lost her in the crowd. He pushed himself through the crowd, excusing himself repeatedly, trying to find Mimi. He then spotted her talking to a blonde girl. Well he thought it was Mimi as she had black, straight hair, which flowed to her waist. 

"Mimi?" He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Well hey there cutie," she replied. It wasn't Mimi. "Sure, I'll dance with you," the girl said. 

"Ah, no, I don't dance," said Trunks, but it was too late. She had already started dancing in front of him. Trunks then gave in and began to dance a little. 

Mimi looked over from the bar and saw that Trunks was enjoying himself, so she turned around again and picked up her glass of Coke. At that moment, an older man sat down next to her and started complimenting her on her appearance. She shrugged him off and stood up to leave but he stood up as well and grabbed her forcedly by the waist and pushed her toward the back door which lead to an alley way. 

"Get off me, asshole!" cried Mimi with a fake, scared expression on her face. 

Trunks heard her scream and yelled out, "Mimi!" 

He then tried to push his way through the crowd without hurting anyone. 

As soon as Mimi was shoved through the door, she stopped herself from being pushed. Mimi stood as solid as a statue. 

"What the…?" cried the man. 

Mimi's fake expression of fear was soon left her and was replaced with an arrogant smile. Trunks stumbled out the door just in time to see Mimi give the guy an elbow to the stomach. The man bent in two, clutching his gut, groaning in pain. Mimi then stepped forward and turned around quickly to give him a kick in the head. The man gave a quick cry as her right foot booted the side of his head. He slid along the ground a fair distance before colliding with a trash can. 

"Mimi!" called Trunks. 

Mimi turned to where the voice had come from. 

"Trunks," said Mimi with surprise. 

"Mimi was that really necessary?!" asked Trunks with slight annoyance. 

"He grabbed me!" argued Mimi, raising her voice. 

"You let him grab you. You could have stopped him earlier!" 

"Well what do you want me to do Trunks?! Beat him down in the club, reveal my extraordinary strength to everyone and then get thrown out for causing trouble?! I don't think so Trunks!" 

She turned her back on Trunks and crossed her arms. They both didn't say anything. Trunks looked over at the guy who was unconscious, then back at Mimi. 

"You fight well for a girl who has never trained before," said Trunks quietly. 

Mimi turned her head slightly to show that she was listening. 

"Yeah, with a little work you could be a great fighter. You are a Saiyan. You have great strength. I mean, look at that guy, two hits from you and he's down and out!" 

Mimi laughed softly. She turned around to face Trunks, her arms still folded. 

"Then train me. Show me how to become a Super-Saiyan. I want to fight. I want to help out. It's in my blood Trunks. I don't want to be sitting around at home, just wishing I was fighting with you guys, when another threat to Earth shows itself. Please Trunks! Train me!" demanded Mimi. 

"But Mimi, what would your mother say?" asked Trunks. 

"She doesn't have to know," said Mimi with a sly grin. 

Trunks gave a little laugh before giving it some thought. 

"Ok Mimi, I'll do it. But only because I felt the same way some years ago. I know how it feels." 

Mimi cried out in joy. "Alright!" 

She ran towards Trunks and jumped towards him, flinging her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Trunks!" 

Trunks unsurely returned the hug and laughed shyly before placing her back on the ground. She stood staring infront of him, grinning excitedly, which made Trunks blush. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You are so cool Trunks! How can I repay you? Do you think you can stay long enough to train me?" 

"Well there is a place you can get a whole years worth of training in just one day," he replied thoughtfully. 

"Oooooo so it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for you," she said. 

"Are you willing?" 

"You bet!" 

"Ok then, come by to Capsule Corp tomorrow morning. We need a whole day," said Trunks. 

"Alright!" said Mimi excitedly. 

"It's late. We should go shouldn't we? Come on, I'll fly you home." 

Mimi replied with her cute smile, which made Trunks blush again. They both shot up into the sky with a stream of blue ki following them. 

* * * * 

They both arrived outside Mimi's house. 

"Thanks Mimi, I had a great time tonight," said Trunks quietly. 

"Hey, no problem. It's nothing compared to what you're going to do for me tomorrow." 

Trunks laughed. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow morning." 

"You bet," replied Mimi. 

Trunks waited for Mimi to go inside then took off. The last thing he heard was, "Mimi where have you been, do you know what time it is?!" from ChiChi. 

As he flew toward the Capsule Corp, he started to think about the promise he made with Mimi. A whole year alone with a girl. Girls weren't Trunks' specialty. And what would Bulma and Vegeta think of their plan? 

THE END 

Be sure to read DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT.3 


	3. Ready to Train

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL 

PT. 3 

In the last part of my story, Mimi took Trunks out to a nightclub where she bribed the bouncer to let them in. There, Mimi let herself be attacked by a man, and let him push her outside where she beat him up with two hits, which was her idea of fun. After that, Trunks and Mimi had an argument about her fight which ended up in Trunks agreeing to train Mimi in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 

* * * * 

Along the way, Trunks stopped to think about the promise he made Mimi, and to reminisce his and the rest of the Z fighters' encounters with Cell. By the time he decided to head home, it was well past midnight. He landed outside the Capsule Corp. building quietly, hoping not to disturb anyone. His home was in darkness. He opened the door and tiptoed inside. To get to the guest room, he had to go through the TV room first. He turned on the light in the TV room so that he could see where he was going. Then he saw someone standing near the TV. Trunks jumped in fright. 

"Shit," he gasped. "Oh it's you. Father you scared me." 

Vegeta was staring out the window, his arms folded across his bare chest, wearing nothing but blue boxer shorts. 

"Where have you been?" he sneered. 

"Oh, um, Mimi just took me out to the city," he replied. 

Vegeta turned around to face Trunks, showing his son a frown. 

"You went out with Kakarotts daughter?" he asked, slightly raising his voice. 

"Well yeah, she wanted to take me out to make up for not being around when I was last here." 

"Well there better not be anything going on between my son and my rival's daughter," said Vegeta. 

"Of course not Dad," sighed Trunks as he walked past Vegeta on the stairs. 

"Good," was Vegeta's reply. 

Trunks stopped before the foot of the stairs. 

"Oh and Dad, tomorrow I'm taking Mimi to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I'm going to train her," said Trunks. 

"You're going to WHAT?!" asked Vegeta with surprise. 

"I promised I would. I'm gonna help her turn into a Super-Saiyan." 

"You're going to train a girl? And even help her turn into a Super-Saiyan? Good luck!" laughed Vegeta. 

"Father, I know she can do it. I saw her fight tonight and I saw potential," Trunks said matter-of-factually. 

"HA. Do what you want Trunks, you're wasting your time," Vegeta said turning around again. 

"No father, you're wrong," Trunks said quietly as he walked up the stairs, leaving Vegeta alone. 

Vegeta, still standing by the window, thought about what Trunks will do the next day. _Can he really do it? Can he help her turn into a Super-Saiyan? No! Of course not. It is a known fact that females cannot achieve that goal. _He smiled at this thought then turned off the light, before ascending the stairs. Before making his way to his room, he stopped by the guest room and peered through the open doorway. Trunks was lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. He continued down the hallway and entered his room. On the bed, Bulma slept with her right arm around one year old Trunks. Vegeta stared down at his baby son and thought, _one day, this boy will grow up to be a great warrior, just like his father. _With this thought in mind, Vegeta got onto the bed, next to his son and looked at him face to face. He pictured the Trunks from the future. The only person he really trusted. _Yes! He will grow up to be just like his father, I'll make sure of it,_ he thought with a smile. 

* * * * 

"Mum! Where are my red sweat pants?!" called Mimi from her room. 

"They're on the clothes line," answered ChiChi from the kitchen. 

Mimi was packing her bag to spend a year of intense training. She was glad that she'd be able to put all her combat gear to use. She purchased them a while ago just incase her parents let her fight. She ran out of her room, into the kitchen and out the back door to grab her sweat pants of the line. She ran back into the house and into her room. ChiChi stared after her from the kitchen table, coffee mug in hand. 

"Mimi, where exactly are you going?" asked ChiChi curiously. 

"I'm gonna sleep over at Trunks'." called Mimi. 

"You're gonna WHAT? SLEEP WITH TRUNKS?!" asked ChiChi in shock. 

"Haha, no Mum, I'm gonna sleep over at Trunks'." 

"But why? So early in the morning?!" asked ChiChi, still concerned. 

Mimi walked into the kitchen with her bag. 

"Well, I'm going to take him out for the day. Then I'm going to sleep over at his house cause' Bulma agreed to make me some Saiyan armour and I need to stay over there for fit-ons," lied Mimi persuasivly. 

"Oh, ok. But what do you need Saiyan armour for?" asked ChiChi, raising one eyebrow. 

"Well, I guess I like the look. It might come in handy sometime." 

"That'll be the day," replied ChiChi taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Whatever Mum," sighed Mimi as she bent down to kiss her Mum. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." 

"Be back early." 

Mimi ran out the door and shot up into the sky. Gohan walked into the kitchen in his pyjamas, rubbing his eyes. "Where's she going?" he asked still half asleep. 

"Hmm, she's going out with Trunks…again." 

Gohan yawned and thought, _what's going on between them two?_

* * * * 

Trunks got out of bed and stretched. He walked into the kitchen where he found Bulma and Mimi at the kitchen table, sipping their tea. 

"Good morning Trunks," said Bulma cheerily. 

"Morning Mum. Oh. Hey Mimi," Trunks said shyly as he quickly grabbed Vegeta's blue singlet which was draped over one of the chairs, and put it on. 

"Good morning Trunks," replied Mimi, blushing. "I see that you've been training hard," she said, referring to his well-built body. 

"Oh…he…hehehehe, yeah," laughed Trunks unsurely. 

"Well Trunks, I hear you're going to train Mimi," said Bulma. 

"Yeah," said Trunks, pouring himself some tea. 

"Oh Trunks, you're such a good boy! I bet you get that from your mummy," Bulma said happily. 

"Um, sorry Mimi, I slept in. Hold on a sec while I get ready," replied Trunks, ignoring his mother. 

"Yeah sure, take your time," said Mimi. 

Trunks walked out of the kitchen to get ready. Bulma stood up from the table, excused herself and walked out. She returned with a small capsule in hand. 

"Here you go Mimi. Two Saiyan combat suits, just like you asked. One for you, one for Trunks." 

"Cool! Thanks Bulma, I owe you one." 

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll just deduct it from your next pay," laughed Bulma. 

"Right," replied Mimi with a smile, placing the capsule into her pocket. 

At that moment, Trunks walked into the room in his usual black singlet and pants, and blue jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo on the sleeve. 

"Ready to go?" he asked Mimi. 

"Yeah," she said standing up. "How do I look?" she asked. She was wearing her red sweat pants and a sky blue singlet top, which showed off her well-toned stomach. Her hair was out as usual. 

"Yeah great," he replied, blushing. "Let's go. See ya Mum, see ya tomorrow." 

"Bye Trunks. Now you two better not get up to anything else but training, ok?!" she asked sternly. 

"Of course," replied Trunks with an embarrassed laugh. 

"Alright then. Good luck Mimi. Become a Super-Saiyan and show everyone what girls are made of!" said Bulma. 

"Thanks Bulma," she replied. "Bye." 

Mimi followed Trunks out the door and into the sky. They talked about their experiences with the Z fighters as they flew towards the lookout. When they arrived, Mr. Popo, Piccolo and Dende greeted them. 

"It's good to see you again," said Dende to Trunks. 

"Yeah, likewise," replied Trunks happily. He told them why he had returned to the present. 

"We're here to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber if you don't mind." 

"Of course," said Mr. Popo. 

"Mimi, you're going to train too? Does your mother know?" asked Piccolo. 

"No Piccolo, and she doesn't need to. Trunks has agreed to train me to become a Super-Saiyan," said Mimi aggressively. 

"Can, can that even be done, by a…" 

"Yes a girl can do it!" yelled Mimi, cutting off Piccolo. 

Piccolo stared at her, surprised with her attitude. 

"You can go on in when you're ready," said Mr. Popo, breaking the silence. 

"Ok, let's go!" cried Mimi, walking briskly over to the Chamber door, clutching her bag. 

Trunks followed thinking about how eager she was to train. Mr. Popo opened the door for them. "Good luck," he said, smiling. 

Both Mimi and Trunks thanked Mr. Popo as they walked in. The door closed behind them. 

"Oh my God! The gravity, it's different. I can hardly walk…I…I can hardly breathe," gasped Mimi. 

"Don't worry Mimi. You'll get used to it soon. I did." 

Trunks showed Mimi around the Chamber before Mimi realised they were floating in the middle of nowhere. She stared into the emptiness in shock. Could she handle the effects of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? 

THE END 

Be sure to read DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT. 4 


	4. Mixed Feelings

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL 

PT. 4 

In the last part of my story, Trunks told Vegeta his plan to train Mimi, who was not keen about the idea. Mimi got packed and ready to spend a year of intense training and lied to ChiChi about why she was going out with Trunks for the day. Gohan came to the conclusion that Trunks and Mimi had a thing for eachother. The couple arrived at the lookout, where Mimi was doubted again, this time by Piccolo, before entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 

* * * * 

Mimi stared out into the emptiness, bewildered. She collapsed to her hands and knees, with her eyes fixed in front of her, mouth open in amazement. 

"It's…it's so…overwhelming," she stuttered without blinking. 

Trunks walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on," he said. "You'll get used to it." 

Mimi slowly pulled herself up. "Maybe, this was a mistake," she mumbled to herself. 

"HEY! Don't be like that. If you want to fight alongside your brother and friends then I suggest you stop thinking negatively!! I agreed to train you because I know you're no quitter!" yelled Trunks. 

Mimi stared at Trunks, stunned by his sudden mood swing. _Well he definitely got that from Vegeta,_ she thought. 

"I'm sorry," he said turning around. "But Mimi, we just got here and already you want to give up? That's so not like you." 

"I never said I wanted to give up. That would be the last thing I want to do. You know nothing about me!" she said folding her arms. 

"Oh my God Mimi!" yelled Trunks, angrily spinning around again to face her. "You are no different! You haven't changed at all. You're the same in the future. At times you can be so ARROGANT!" 

Trunks looked at Mimi and saw the tears well up in her eyes, even though she was trying to look tough. Trunks let his angry expression fade and replaced it with a look that said, _sorry please forgive me._

They stood silently. 

"Mimi…I…" 

"Save it Trunks," Mimi said tearfully. "I'm not giving up. I'm not leaving until a whole year has passed and I hope that you will train me." She knew that she shouldn't fight with someone who she was going to spend a whole year with. It would be too awkward. She took a few steps into the white emptiness, so that Trunks wouldn't see her cry. She felt like an idiot, becoming upset over such a dumb conversation. She wasn't sure why exactly she became so upset. She was naturally a tough girl. Things like this never made her upset. It might have been because he hurt her feelings or maybe because he yelled at her. Or maybe it was because she liked him and he just made a fool of her. 

Trunks wasn't sure what to do. Give her a hug and apologize? He took a couple of steps closer and reached his hand out to her, but something made him pull back. Knowing what he wanted to do, she quickly dried her eyes and spun around. 

"I'm ready to train," she said firmly. She walked past him to where the beds were and bent over to grab something out of her bag. She stood up and walked over to Trunks while putting on a pair of fire red gloves which matched her pants. 

"Let's go," she demanded, dropping into a fighting stance. 

Trunks hesitated before doing the same. She attacked first, throwing two swift punches. Trunks dodged them easily then gave her a low kick to the back of her knees, which sent her to the ground. She jumped up quickly then flipped backwards. As soon as she touched the ground, she produced three yellow ki blasts, one after the other. Trunks dodged the first two and produced a blast of his own which blew up in Mimi's third blast. She cried out in frustration and jumped into the air towards him, aiming a flying kick at his head. He jumped out of the way. As soon as Mimi hit the ground, she hopped forward on her left leg and gave him a swift kick to his chest and then to the head on her right leg, without putting it down. 

"Not bad," Trunks said with a smile. 

Mimi returned an arrogant smile. 

"You're very quick. But not quick enough. You have great flexibility though," Trunks complimented. 

Mimi stood up from her fighting stance. 

"Thanks, but I want to be better," replied Mimi. "Teach me." 

The two trained together for the whole day. Trunks showed Mimi some fighting sequences and show her how to kick properly while using her flexibility as an advantage. She learnt quickly and mastered those kicks in no time, but they dedicated that day to perfecting them 

After a long hard day of training, they decided to call it quits for the night. They went to sleep looking forward to the next day of training. The first day had passed. 

* * * * 

Trunks arose the next morning, still exhausted. He got dressed before opening the curtains around his bed. He walked over to Mimi's bed and peered through the curtain. To his amazement, she wasn't there. Then he felt her energy. He followed it to the emptiness where she was punching and kicking the air furiously. She did some flips and other great moves, which would be perfect to get her out of sticky situations. He smiled, thinking that her flexibility and maneuverability was her specialty, which will make her into an excellent fighter. She was moving along faster than he thought she would. 

Mimi caught sight of Trunks and stopped immediately. 

"Oh, hey Trunks. How long have you been there?" she asked, a little embarrassed. 

"Long enough to see how good you are! I mean, as in, good fighter, you know," replied Trunks, his face reddening. 

Mimi laughed then asked, "So do you think that you can teach me to become a Super-Saiyan yet?" 

"Yeah," replied Trunks. 

Trunks walked over to Mimi, noticing that she had a whole different outfit on. She wore purple sweat pants and purple sweatbands on each arm, which went from her wrists to her elbows. Her halterneck top was navy blue and was short enough to show off her navel. Her sneakers were white with dark blue. _She probably brought a different outfit for everyday,_ thought Trunks. He stopped a few steps away from her. 

"Now," he began. "Stand in a comfortable yet solid position." 

Mimi did as she was told. 

"Now Mimi, I want you to imagine the day when your father decided to take Gohan training. He forbidded you to go with them didn't he?" he asked, raising his voice. 

Mimi's face began to screw up into a frown and she started to grit her teeth together. She pictured that day and thought, _Dad was so happy that day, the day he took Gohan on his first lesson. She stood at the door as Goku and Gohan walked outside laughing together. _

"Dad, what about me. Can I come?" asked a twelve-year-old Mimi. 

"Um, honey, it's much too dangerous for a girl to be fighting," was his excuse. " I don't think your mother would like the idea of her little girl fighting now, would she?" he said laughing, while rubbing the top of her head. 

Mimi thought, _I stood there like an idiot. He just made up some pathetic excuse so that I didn't have to train with them. All my life I had to live with the burden of not being good enough._

Blue energy started to rise out of Mimi creating a strong wind around her. Quiet growls turned into screams as she tried to make herself angry while trying to channel her energy at the same time. 

"He always made you feel that you were too weak because you were a girl, therefore you weren't good enough to train with them!" yelled Trunks over the top of Mimi's screams. 

She was furious, thinking of that experience which was seven years in the past. All of a sudden, her long, black hair became spiky. Trunks' eyes widened. She let out a high-pitched scream and collapsed to the ground. Her spiky hair, blue aura and the wind quickly vanished. She sat on the ground, trying to get her breath back. 

_ Holy shit, she almost had it,_ thought Trunks with a smile. _I knew she could do it!! She'll do it, very soon. I just need to think of another way to bring her anger out._

"Mimi, you almost had it. You're in there," yelled Trunks, laughing. 

Mimi lay on the ground panting, not thinking about what Trunks was saying. 

"Come on, let's take five," Trunks suggested. 

THE END 

Be sure to read DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT. 5 


	5. Determination

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL 

PT. 5 

In the last part of my story, Mimi was introduced to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She and Trunks then argued about her negative attitude, which resulted with the two training. The next day Trunks began to teach Mimi how to become a Super-Saiyan. After she almost accomplished it, they decided to take a break. 

* * * * 

Trunks and Mimi sat at a small, round table with bowls of rice in front of them. Both of them had their heads lowered as they ate their lunch. Trunks looked up occasionally at Mimi who didn't look up at all. 

"What is it Trunks?" asked Mimi, without looking up. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" he replied, confused. 

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked before eating another mouthful. 

"I don't keep looking at you," he answered, lowering his head again. 

"Trunks, you're a pitiful liar," she laughed as she looked up. 

Trunks looked up at Mimi then bowed his head again to continue eating. 

"Hey Trunks? I was thinking about what you said to me last morning," said Mimi. 

"And I'm sorry about that. I really am," he replied apologetically. 

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it. But I was actually thinking about how you said that I haven't changed at all. What am I like in the future?" 

Trunks looked at Mimi, who looked very interested. He quickly swallowed what was in his mouth before he began. 

"Well Mimi, to be honest, you and your future self only have one thing in common. Your arrogance. You've been watching Vegeta, haven't you?" he asked. 

"Ugh, yeah I guess," she replied. 

"Well when you were a little younger than you are now, you were shattered when your father passed way due to that nasty heart virus. You decided to drop your `party girl' label and started to spend a lot of time with my mother and you looked up to my father, who you used as your role model. You've started doing that now seeing that Goku is no longer with us. Anyway, you began to pick up some of Vegeta's…bad habits." 

"Huh, bad habits?" asked Mimi. 

"Yeah, you know, his seriousness, bad temper, and most of all, his arrogance. You were so full of yourself. And it got even worse when Vegeta was killed. After that you began to train yourself, thinking that you might turn Super-Saiyan and make a difference. Until the day you were devastated for the third time. Gohan's death drove you over the edge. You began to think that maybe you were jinxed seeing that almost everyone close to you had died. You became very quiet and spent most of your time alone. While suffering from depression you even considered suicide, but your mother brought you out of that darkness. I don't think I've ever seen your smile, until now." 

Mimi sat still, her eyes glued to Trunks. Trunks rose an eyebrow to bring her back to reality. 

"Oh my God," she said softly. "I became an anti-social FREAK! So Trunks, did I ever become a Super-Saiyan?" she asked, hopefully. 

"No," he replied, looking down. "But don't forget that this time is almost completely different to my time." 

"So what do I look like?' 

"Um, well you're in your mid-thirties, you've had short hair since I can remember and you never smile," he said as he took his last mouthful. 

"Oh," she said astonished. "And one more question. How do you know all this?" 

"My Mum told me. I asked her one day why you look so miserable and angry all the time." 

Mimi stared at Trunks, her eyes transfixed to his. 

"So, do you wanna continue your training," he asked. 

"Um, yeah, let's go," she replied as they both stood up. 

Trunks looked down at the table and noticed the six empty bowls on it. Mimi had eaten five bowls of rice. _I guess it runs in the family,_ he thought, remembering how much Goku and Gohan eat. 

They both walked over to the emptiness and stood a meter away from eachother. Trunks began to think how he could help Mimi turn into a Super-Saiyan. _We've had two arguments so far, and she gets pissed off pretty easily. I can use her arrogance against her,_ he thought with a grin. 

"Ok, lets just fight and work on your moves. Don't hold anything back…I won't!" he said still grinning. 

Mimi returned the smile as she fell into a fighting stance. They began to fight, Mimi going full out, Trunks trying not to hurt her so early in their match. He blocked all of her hits, making her frustrated. He was beginning to enjoy himself. He let her punch him in the face for the fun of it. He stumbled back. 

"Ok, now lets fight," he said with a scheming grin. 

"Huh?" she replied, confused. _I thought we were fighting. Well at least I was,_ she thought. 

Trunks flew up and Mimi followed. She attacked with everything she had. Trunks avoided her fists and kicks before grabbing her hair and pulling her head down to meet his knee. Mimi screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, screaming again after landing on her back. She struggled just to sit upright, having to hold herself up with one hand. The other hand wiped away the blood that had gushed from her nose. She looked at the blood in shock. _What the hell is Trunks doing?_ she wondered. _He's beating me up._ He was floating in front of her, arms crossed, still smiling. Mimi stood up slowly and sneered as she leapt towards him, aiming a kick at his head. Trunks avoided the kick and elbowed her in the chest, pushing her backwards. She released a ki blast as she fell backwards. Trunks knocked it away easily then charged into her, sending her to the ground again. By now her back was killing her with pain. She wiped her nose again. Trunks landed on the ground in front of her. 

"Get up!" he demanded. 

"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" she yelled. 

"I'm training you. Now GET UP!" he yelled back. 

She screamed with anger as she charged towards him, kneeing him in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. He groaned and stumbled back, while clutching his stomach. He looked up at her; his face screwed up with anger. Mimi gasped with fear. Trunks moved so fast that he disappeared. He re-appeared behind her, kicking her in the back of her knees. She yelled, falling to her hands and knees. She could hear Trunks laughing behind her. She turned her head sharply. 

"How dare you make a mockery out of me," she sneered. 

She got up quickly and charged towards him. He ducked, then swept her. Trunks brought his foot above her head and brought it down. Mimi rolled out of the way just in time. She jumped up only to be punched in the face. She blocked the rest of his punches and kicked him in the head. It didn't faze him. She gasped then flipped backwards. She stared at him angrily. 

"You bastard!" she said. 

He laughed then ran towards her. Mimi was too exhausted to defend herself that she let herself get beat up. She fell to the ground. _He's gone mad. Where did all this madness come from? Training my ass!! He won't stop `til I'm dead, _she thought angrily. She pulled herself up, her eyes hardening. She was pissed off. Trunks came at her again. She screamed for no reason as she blocked her face. She let her arms down to attack him only to be punched in the face twice, creating a gash below her right eye. The blood poured out. She held her hand over her eye but was then kicked in the stomach by Trunks. She spewed out blood before landing on the ground. She got up on all fours, her back to Trunks. She coughed up some more blood and spat the taste out. She stared at the puddle on the ground in shock. 

"Mimi, I'm beginning to think that both our fathers were right. Females just can't turn Super. You've just proved it. What a waste of time," Trunks sighed. 

Then something inside of Mimi snapped. All her pain, fear and anger came together. She began to scream hysterically as she kneeled up and pulled her hair. Trunks looked on in excitement as he felt her power increase dramatically. He watched as her hair began to flash blonde. She opened her eyes to reveal green irises. Because her hair was so long, it spiked downwards rather than upwards. She stood up and turned around swiftly. She disappeared and re-appeared behind Trunks and put him into a sleeper hold. Trunks struggled to get free but could not. He quickly turned Super then threw her off. She landed on her feet. 

"Mimi, you did it!" he cried happily. 

Mimi stared at him, still with her pissed off expression. 

"Oh Mimi. I was only beating you up to make you angry," he said. "I knew that I had to make you extremely pissed off to help you transform. I'm a pretty good actor, aren't I?" he asked laughing. 

Mimi collapsed to her knees as she turned back to normal. She smiled up at Trunks, panting. 

"Thanks! I didn't think that you could be such an asshole. It's not like you," she said. 

Trunks let his hair turn purple again, then walked over to her and helped her up. He put one of her arms around his shoulders and his arm around her waist. 

"I'm a Super-Saiyan," she said happily, relying on Trunks to help her remain standing. 

He looked over at her with a smile and wiped away the blood from her face gently with the tips of his fingers. 

"I'm sorry I had to beat you up," he said softly. "I didn't mess up your pretty face on purpose." His smile quickly vanished with embarrassment. _Did I just say that,_ he thought, feeling pathetic. 

She stared at him, still smiling. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Trunks carried Mimi to her bed, where she slept after an exhausting day. 

THE END 

Be sure to read DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT. 6 


	6. Embarrasment

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL 

PT. 6 

In part 5, Trunks told Mimi about her future self over lunch. After that, they went and continued their training to make Mimi into a Super-Saiyan. Trunks beat her up to make her furious which finally resulted in her turning Super. She collapsed from exhaustion so Trunks took her to her bed. 

* * * * 

Mimi opened her eyes slowly and found herself in bed. The last thing she remembered was Trunks apologising for messing up her `pretty' face. She smiled at the thought as she sat up. She got out of bed and slid through the curtains. _What's that boy up to?_ she wondered. She looked up at the big clock on the ceiling. It was six in the evening, meaning she had napped for almost two hours. _Trunks wouldn't be training at such an hour would he? _She checked anyway, but he was not there. She then checked his bed and then the kitchen but there was no sign of him, meaning the only place he could be was the bathroom. She walked over to the bathroom door and peeked through the crack. All she could see was his purple hair and one arm hanging out of the steaming bathtub. _Man, I could do with a bath myself,_ she thought as she made her way to the fridge to get a cold drink. 

Trunks opened his eyes to the sound of the fridge opening. 

"Hey Mimi! You finally up? I've been lonely for the last couple of hours!" he shouted. 

"Hey I doubt that," he heard her laugh. "What could be better than relaxing in a hot bath?! Just the sound of `hot bath' is tempting. Hurry up would ya?!" she called. 

"Right," he replied. 

Mimi sat at the table while sipping her glass of water. She heard the creak of the door opening and turned around. Trunks emerged with a towel around his waist. He walked over to Mimi and sat down at the table opposite her. She couldn't help herself from staring at his bare chest. She looked down to avoid making it obvious. 

"Well being a Saiyan, your bruises seem to have almost completely healed," he said. 

"Great. If you left me any scars, I would have done more than scar you," she joked. 

Trunks laughed then got up from the table. He walked over to his bed and hid behind the curtains to get dressed. 

"I'll go and have a bath, ok?!" she called. 

"Yeah, go ahead," he answered. 

Mimi walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned on the water and undressed while the tub filled. She checked out her reflection in the mirror and ran a finger over her bruises and cuts. The bruises had almost completely vanished and her cuts had turned into scratches. _Excellent,_ she thought as she turned her back on the mirror and turned off the tap. She slid into the bathtub, letting out a long sigh. 

Trunks dressed into the only item of clothing he brought with him besides the clothes her wore the first day they entered the Chamber. He came out from behind the curtains in dark blue boxer shorts, similar to Vegeta's. He sat down at the table and waited for Mimi to come out. The days were so boring when they weren't training and he had trouble talking to girls. 

* * * * 

Meanwhile, outside the Chamber, Bulma was thinking about Mimi. She remembered the day when she saw Trunks come out of the Chamber. He had grown up quite a bit. She imagined ChiChi's face when she sees Mimi for the first time after coming out. Mimi would have a tough time explaining. So Bulma decided to go and tell ChiChi what she didn't know. She picked up her keys and carried baby Trunks outside, where they got into her jet and took off towards the mountains. 

* * * * 

Back in the Chamber, Trunks lifted his head to the sound of the bathroom door opening. Mimi walked out with a towel around her and another around her head. She stopped when she saw Trunks, gave a quick smile, then walked briskly to her bed where she closed the curtains behind her. Trunks watched her then rested his chin on his hands. Mimi came out two minutes later wearing baby pink boxers with teddy bears on them, and a matching satin singlet. Trunks stared, speechless, as she approached. She opened the fridge and grabbed two cans of Coke. She then sat opposite Trunks, handing him a can. They both avoided looking at each other, thinking that they might blush at the sight of the other wearing hardly anything. They drank silently. 

"Ok I think I might get some sleep now," Trunks said uneasily. 

"Ya, me too," Mimi replied quickly. 

They both stood up and walked quickly to their beds. They stood face to face as they got ready to pull their curtains closed. 

"Good night," Mimi said softly. 

"Yeah, good night," replied Trunks. 

They remained staring at each other for another two seconds before they both closed the curtains and got into bed. Mimi fell asleep easily but Trunks took some time. 

A couple of hours later, in the middle of the night, Trunks opened his eyes and saw Mimi standing just inside the curtains. 

"Mimi. What's up?" he asked quietly. 

Mimi raised a finger to her lips, hushing him. She walked slowly to his bed and sat on the edge before crawling towards Trunks. She stopped with her face centimeters from his. She leaned forward and closed her eyes, kissing him softly on the lips. Trunks hesitated before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Mimi pulled back slowly. Trunks opened his eyes and noticed that she wasn't there. It wasn't long before he realized it was a dream. He looked up at the clock on the ceiling and noticed that it was a little past nine in the morning. 

"Man, I'm even dreaming about her now," he said to himself. "It was so real." 

He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and to his surprise he noticed Mimi in the bathtub. She screamed as she sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Oh shit! Sorry Mimi, I didn't see anything!" he lied, as he quickly walked back out, closing the door behind him. 

"You sure?" she asked, embarrassed. 

"Y…Yeah," he replied, also embarrassed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he scolded himself under his breath. 

"Now that's a sight I won't forget in a while!" 

He paced back and forth outside the bathroom door, thinking what he should say and all of a sudden started smiling to himself. 

At that moment Mimi opened the door quickly, standing in a white bathrobe. 

"Shit Trunks, do you know how embarrassing that was?! You sure you didn't see anything?" asked Mimi nervously. 

"Yes I'm sure. Or maybe…just…a bit," he smiled. 

"Aww Trunks!" she yelled as she playfully slapped him in the face before walking past him. 

Trunks began to laugh as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

* * * * 

Back outside the Chamber again, Bulma arrived at the Capsule Corp. after her visit to ChiChi's house. She stormed upstairs and down the hall. Bulma had to put up a fight after ChiChi accused her of being in on Mimi's plan. ChiChi gave strict orders to bring Mimi home. Bulma walked into her room where Vegeta lay sound asleep. 

"Hey, Vegeta!" she growled. "Get up! For once you can do something meaningful!" 

"What are you babbling on about woman?!" he asked angrily as he turned over and hid his face under a pillow. 

"I want you to go and bring Trunks and Mimi back!" 

"What? What the hell for?" came a muffled cry from under the pillow. 

"ChiChi wants her daughter home! And we think that there might be something going on between those two, with being in a room alone together and everything. I doubt they're just training partners," she said crossing her arms. 

Vegeta threw a pillow across the room and sat up, giving Bulma an angry look. 

"Please Vegeta!" she begged. 

He growled at her before he got out of bed and walked past her to the ensuite. Bulma smiled at her success. 

THE END 

Be sure to read DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT. 7 


	7. Another Villain?

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL

PT. 7

In the last part, Mimi's wounds had just about completely healed and both Trunks and Mimi had a few embarrassing encounters with each other.  Outside the chamber, Bulma told ChiChi where Mimi and Trunks really were.  ChiChi flipped and ordered her to bring Mimi home.  Bulma returned to her home and demanded Vegeta to get the two back.

*    *    *    *

Mimi stood in Super-Saiyan mode, shivering, with her eyes closed in the training area.  The Hyperbolic Time Chamber had produced mountains of ice around her.  She was dressed in the warmest clothes she brought:  Black leggings with a short, purple skirt on top, red singlet top, purple boots and purple gloves which were pulled up almost to her shoulders.  _Why didn't I bring a sweater, or at least a long sleeved t-shirt, _she thought.

Suddenly, Trunks appeared in front of her, also in Super-Saiyan, swinging his right leg up to her head.  She blocked it with her left arm.  They stood there grinning evilly at each other, as if a video had been paused.  Then they both disappeared and re-appeared in the air, attacking each other furiously, neither of them getting any hits in.  This went on for a while before Mimi flipped backwards.  They stood staring at each other again.

"Why don't we turn it up a notch?!" Trunks suggested.

"Fine by me," Mimi replied.

Trunks began his transformation to his ascended form.  He began to yell as electricity sparked around him.

"What?" Mimi asked herself.  "Oh shit!  NO FAIR TRUNKS," she yelled.

Trunks' muscles began to enlarge, tearing his Capsule Corp jacket, making it fall to the ground.  Mimi looked on in confusion.  She didn't know what to do until she decided to summon the Kamehameha.  She pulled both her hands close to her right hip.

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

Trunks continued to bulk up, his pupils disappearing.

"HAAAAA!!!!" Mimi screamed as she threw the powerful energy beam at Trunks.

Trunks quickly threw one of his own ki blasts.  The two beams collided with a loud 'boom.'  They both pushed their blasts but it was clear that Trunks was gaining the upper hand.  Mimi gave one last push, giving it her all, which gained her the advantage.  Seeing this, Trunks gave a push showing again that he was stronger.  Before the blast could hit Mimi, she growled and leapt out of the way.  She dropped her guard and transformed back to normal, knowing that she was no match for the ascended Super-Saiyan.  Trunks did the same.

"That wasn't fair Trunks," she said.

"Cool move huh?!  You wanna learn?!" he asked

"Hell yeah," cried Mimi gleefully.

*    *    *    *

Vegeta flew angrily over the City in his Saiyan combat suit.  He didn't like the thought how he had to give up his sleeping time to bring back the two teenagers and the fact that love was blossoming between them.  He suddenly stopped in mid flight.

"Huh?" he asked himself.

He could feel two very powerful energies, with one of them overpowering the other.  He decided to track down the source of the power.  _Yes!  Maybe I can have another challenge, _he thought excitedly.

After some time, Vegeta began to see a trail of destruction.  There was no life at all.  The power became very strong.  He was close.  Vegeta began to descend, following the rubble.

"What the fuck?!" he asked himself.

On a desolate island, he saw a man of average height with orange-coloured skin.  He didn't look strong at all but the power Vegeta sensed was great.  A few meters away from the orange man was Gohan?  Yes, he was standing in a fighting stance in Super-Saiyan mode.  Vegeta landed next to Gohan.

"Tell me, what's going on!" Vegeta demanded.

"Why, who is this?" asked the stranger.

"Who the hell are you," asked Vegeta angrily.

"His name is Neo.  From planet Jova," said Gohan.  "I was on my way to the village to get some things for my mother when I found this guy blowing up everything.  I stopped him in the middle of his destructive frenzy and told him that I would defeat him."

"Jova?  Never heard of it.  What on Earth does he want?" asked Vegeta.

"I want to destroy this planet.  It's a hobby of mine," answered Neo.  "So please, introduce yourself."

"Gladly.  I am Vegeta, prince of Saiyans."

"Oh what a shame, seeing that the are only a handful of you left.  How do you feel Vegeta, being the weakest of the surviving Saiyans?  And you call yourself a prince?" asked Neo casually.

"Why don't you come over here and say that!" yelled Vegeta.

"How do you know so much about us?" asked Gohan.

"The whole universe knows about the deadly androids and the heroes who saved Earth.  I just had to see you all for myself."

Just then, Krillen arrived with Yamcha.

"Gohan, Vegeta.  What's going on here?" asked Krillen as they landed.

"Yeah, we could sense a huge power!" exclaimed Yamcha.

Before anyone could say anything else, Tien and Chioutzu landed.

"You guys felt it too?" asked Yamcha.

"Yeah we did," replied Tien.

Gohan filled them in on the information he gathered already.  The Z fighters stared at Neo.

"You are missing three more fighters.  Goku's dead so that leaves you with two," said Neo.

"And Trunks wasn't of this time.  He came from the future to help out but went back after Cell was destroyed.  So that leaves us with one, Piccolo," said Krillen.

"No Krillen.  Trunks is back.  He came back yesterday to tell us that he destroyed the androids in his time as well.  He's training Mimi in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as we speak," replied Gohan.

"What?" asked Yamcha.

"Well if Mimi has trained hard, that leaves us with three again," said Tien.

"Oh?  Trunks is from the future?  So how old is today's Trunks.  And who is this Mimi?" asked Neo.

"You'll find out soon enough!" yelled Krillen.

"Oh do tell me now, I am quite curious," said Neo.

The Z fighters stared at him in anger.

*    *    *    *

Three months passed in the Chamber.  Trunks had worked out what he did wrong when he tried to turn Super-Saiyan 2 when fighting Cell.  He mastered it then taught Mimi.  These two ascended Saiyans became close friends over the three months even though Trunks had some feelings for her.  Mimi noticed this and came to the conclusion that it was brotherly love, but Trunks knew that it was much more.

Mimi was proud of herself for becoming a Super-Saiyan and having the ability to reach the next level.  She imagined what her father would say, which made her wish that he was still alive to see her accomplishment.

"Hey Trunks, you think that you could trim my hair?" asked Mimi as they sat at the table eating lunch.

"Yeah I suppose.  But you have to cut mine too ok?"

"Yeah alright, but I like it long."

Trunks looked up, smiled, then looked down again.

"Hey we could come out a bit earlier couldn't we?" asked Mimi.

"Well we have done what we came here to do.  We'll take another month.  That would mean that we would spend almost half a year in here."

"Cool, that's alright," replied Mimi.

_The sooner the better!  I wanna see the looks on everyone's faces when they see what I can do._


	8. End of a Half Year

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL

PT. 8

In the last part, Trunks gave Mimi a demonstration of turning into an ascended Super-Saiyan, which made her jealous.  Trunks then took three months to teach her how to do it, then turn Super-Saiyan 2.  After that they decided to come out of the Chamber after another month.  Meanwhile Vegeta was on his way to bring back the two teenagers only to discover that another threat to Earth had arrived: Neo of planet Jova, who destroys planets for sport.  All but three of the Z fighters have assembled.  Will Trunks and Mimi emerge on time, and if so, will Mimi take Goku's place in battle?

*    *    *    *

"So Mimi is Goku's daughter," said Neo.  _And Trunks is only a baby.  They are no threat to me, _he thought.

"Stall him.  I'll go bring those kids," whispered Vegeta after some thought.

"Right," replied Gohan.

Vegeta took off towards the Lookout, leaving Gohan as the only hope.

"Where's he going?" asked Krillen, concerned.

"He's going to get Trunks and Mimi.  Let's just hope that Mimi has trained hard," said Gohan.

"Why don't you all follow Vegeta?  He obviously knows that he is no match for me.  So why don't all of you?!" asked Neo.

*    *    *    *

Trunks sat on a stool in the bathroom as Mimi cut his hair.

"Hey not bad.  You're doin a pretty good job," said Trunks.

"Thanks, you didn't do such a bad job yourself, although you did cut it a bit shorter than I asked," replied Mimi.  "I said to cut it up to my waist."

"Yeah sorry about that," apologized Trunks.

"Ok…..you're……..all……….done!" said Mimi, putting down the scissors.

"Thanks," said Trunks, as he stood up and checked out his reflection in the mirror.

Outside, Vegeta arrived at the Lookout.

"Vegeta," said Piccolo.

"Where are those kids," asked Vegeta as he made his way to the Chamber door.

"They're still training.  It's only been half a year in there," said Piccolo, following Vegeta.

"Well, I'm cutting their year short!"

"But you can not go in," Mr. Popo informed.  "Only two people at a time may enter the Chamber."

Vegeta thought for a while before growling and turning his back on the others.

"If you want Vegeta, I'll go down and take your place on the battle field," Piccolo suggested.  "I also felt Neo's energy."

"What are you going to do?  You're no Saiyan," said Vegeta spinning around to face Piccolo.

"No, but don't you want to be here when your son comes out?"

"Fine, go if you want!" said Vegeta.

Piccolo smiled and ran to the edge of the Lookout before flying off, while Vegeta paced back and forth outside the Chamber door.

*    *    *    *

Another week had passed in the Chamber.  Mimi was beginning to count down the days until they left.  They decided to fill the remainder days with as much training as they could.

They fought in the training area, both in Super-Saiyan 2 mode.  They gave each other all they had and fought non-stop, that is until Trunks kicked Mimi in the right shoulder, ripping the strap off her singlet top.  She quickly turned around while holding her top up.

"Oh crap!  Not again!" exclaimed Trunks.

"That's ok Trunks.  It's only the second top," Mimi replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," he apologized again.

She turned around and looked at Trunks' clothes.  They were all torn and his jacket was now useless.

"I know.  I have an idea," she said as she walked back towards the beds.  She fumbled around in her bag before pulling out a small capsule.  She pushed the button on the top of it and threw it to the ground.  It produced a small explosion, revealing a small square box.  Mimi opened it and pulled out two Saiyan combat suits.

"Here," she said as she threw a blue suit at Trunks.  "Your mum gave these to me just before we left."

"And you're only putting them to use now??!" asked Trunks.

"Hehe, yeah, I kinda forgot about them."

Mimi changed into her combat suit behind the curtains.  When she walked out, Trunks was already in his.  He wore the same suit as he did when he fought Cell.  Mimi's was the same, only the colours were reversed.  Instead of being blue, hers was a dark pink.  Trunks' boots and gloves were white, but Mimi's were black.  The armor that Trunks wore was white with gold, but Mimi's was black with silver.

"Looking good," said Trunks

"Why thank you.  So, should we continue?"

"On guard," was his reply.

*    *    *    *

"So.  Who shall I exterminate first?" Neo asked.

"I'll be your first and last opponent!" yelled Gohan.

"Well all I see is talk and no action," answered Neo.

"What is so thrilling about destroying life?" Gohan asked angrily.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" whispered Krillen.

"I'm buying us some time.  We really need the other Saiyans here.  This guy is tough," Gohan whispered back.

"It really is exciting.  You guys should try it some time," said Neo.

"No thanks!  We'll pass on that one," said Tien, realizing Gohan's plan.

Everyone stood motionless.  The Z fighters looked at each other, silently asking themselves to say something.

"Well isn't this boring?!" said Neo.  "If you won't make the first move then I will.  I'll crush you all like the bugs you are," he sneered.

"I'd like to see you try!" yelled Yamcha.

"Yamcha, you're just provoking him," said Krillen.

"Oops!  Sorry."

"Then it's settled," said Neo.  "I'll start with you then!"

"Wha??!" yelled Yamcha in shock.

"NO!  I'm going to fight you!" yelled Gohan.

*    *    *    *

Vegeta sat on the ground with his arms folded and legs crossed.  He was startled when the Hyperbolic Time Chamber door opened.

"Huh?" he asked in shock.  He could feel two great powers.  And one of them was definitely Mimi.

The two teenagers showed themselves, in their new combat suits.  Mimi emerged with a smile on her face, which quickly vanished when she saw Vegeta.

"Oh fuck!  I mean, Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're a…a…Super-Saiyan?" he stammered.

"Maybe," she said grinning.

"But how can this be, I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Trunks cut in.

Vegeta stood speechless for a while before he remembered what he went there for.

"There's no time for this!  Let's go," Vegeta yelled.

"Huh?  Go where?" asked Trunks.

"I'll explain on the way.  COME ON!"

On their way to the battle site, Vegeta explained about Neo and his diabolical plans.

Mimi grinned to herself.  _Yes!  This guy couldn't have arrived at an even better time.  It's time to rock!!_


	9. Feelings Revealed

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL

PT. 9

In the last part, the Z fighters tried to stall Neo by talking with him until Vegeta got back with Trunks and Mimi.  In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks and Mimi cut each other's hair.  Mimi just remembered that Bulma gave them a couple of Saiyan Combat suits and decided to put them to use.  At the end, the two Saiyan's emerged and shocked Vegeta, after he found out that Mimi had become an Ascended Super-Saiyan.

*    *    *    *

Trunks and Mimi flew on either side of Vegeta at full speed.

"So why did you two decide to come out so early?" Vegeta asked.

"Well we mastered everything we could.  There was no use for us to stay any longer," replied Trunks.

"Good thing you came when you did Vegeta.  We just finished," added Mimi.

Vegeta gave Mimi a sideway glance then turned to Trunks.

"What's the deal?" he quietly asked Trunks.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"The girl!" Vegeta whispered loudly.

"Oh father I know what you're thinking."

Vegeta remained staring at Trunks waiting for a reply.  Trunks turned to face his father.

"Dad, no, there's nothing going on between us."

"Don't lie to me boy.  I've seen the way you look at her," Vegeta said trying to keep his voice down.

Trunks clicked his tongue in frustration and looked ahead.

"I'm waiting," Vegeta said impatiently.

Trunks mumbled something under his breath.

"WHAT?!  Speak up!" Vegeta said.

"ALRIGHT!  Maybe I have something for her, ok?" Trunks yelled.

Mimi quickly turned her face to Trunks, in shock.

"I mean…yeah, I have something for her…a present," Trunks said with a cheesy laugh to cover up his feelings.

He gave Vegeta a dirty look then turned away.

"You better knock it off then.  She's Kakorott's blood!" said Vegeta.

"I can't help it!  It's not like I can control my feelings, dad!" said Trunks

"This is not the time!!  We'll discuss this later!!" Vegeta growled.

"FINE!"

By now Mimi was very suspicious.  From the bits and pieces of the conversation she over-heard, she had a pretty good idea of what they were whispering about.

All this time.  The whole time we spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I never realized.  How could I have missed something that was so obvious!  It was right in my face but I was too blind to see it.  Trunks loves me!  But he's my best friend!  And yeah, he's cute and all and…

Mimi looked at Trunks, who was angrily staring straight ahead.

…and I think…I love him too.

*    *    *    *

"I am starting to lose my patients," Neo said coolly.

_Vegeta.  Where are you? _Gohan thought.  _Piccolo arrived a while ago so what's taking you so long?_

"You can't talk your way out of this one boys.  I am going to blow up this planet and there in nothing you can do about it, unless I fight a worthy opponent.  But if you…" Neo trailed off.

He stared straight ahead into the distance.  All the Z fighters quickly turned around to see what caught Neo's eye.

"It's the other Saiyans!" Chioutzu said gleefully.

"Yeah," said Tien.

"Oh my God!" Yamcha cut in.  "Is Mimi wearing Saiyan armour?"

"Yeah she is.  You know what that means," Krillen cried.  "ALRIGHT!"

"Her power, it's huge!" Piccolo said with surprise.

Vegeta landed first, followed by Trunks and then Mimi.  The Z fighters were speechless.

"Mimi…you've changed," Yamcha said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you look like you're in great shape," said Tien.

"Thanks," she replied, giving an arrogant smile as she placed a hand on her hip.

They were so taken aback by Mimi that they all didn't notice that Trunks had returned from his time.

"Ah look who it is," cried Neo.  "Vegeta is back.  With two other friends.  Trunks and Mimi I presume?"

"Yeah that's right!" Mimi yelled, preventing Trunks from saying anything.

"Ah so Mimi.  You are the daughter of the legendary Goku."

Vegeta snorted at the remark.

"An attractive little thing isn't she.  It's no wonder that Trunks has a crush on you," Neo complimented.

"Huh?" was everyone's reply as they turned to look at Trunks.

"What?" Trunks asked, his cheeks flaring up.

"And that outfit makes her look even better.  It shows off her nicely shaped curves, isn't that right… Yamcha?!"

"Ugh…" Yamcha searched for an explanation as everyone looked at him with a 'shame-on-you' face.

"Yes that's right.  I can hear every word that you think," Neo informed.

They all gasped at the information.

"You see.  It's going to be impossible for you to beat me.  I can hear you plans and see your every move.  And no Tien, that combo won't work on me."

Tien gasped.

"So.  Who will it be first.  Who wants to meet their demise at my hands?" Neo asked.

"Me!" Mimi yelled confidently.

They all gasped again.

"Mimi what are you doing?" Krillen asked.

"No, you can't," Chioutzu cried.

"Can't, is no longer in my vocabulary.  This is my chance to prove myself to you all.  I didn't train a half year for nothing!" said Mimi.

Trunks walked over to Mimi.

"You know you don't have to do this," Trunks said softly.

Mimi picked up his left hand with hers but avoided looking him in the eyes.

"But I do," she said.

She left the Z gang and walked towards Neo.  Trunks and the rest looked on after her with Vegeta looking at Trunks in disgust.  _Why her?!  Out of all the girls in the world, he had to be attracted to Kakorott's daughter._

Mimi and Neo stared at each other.

"Ready?" Neo asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Mimi replied.

THE END

Be sure to read DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT. 10


	10. Powers Released

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT. 10 By Naomi  
  
In the last part, Vegeta, Trunks and Mimi flew to the battle scene. On the way, Vegeta complained about Mimi and Trunks' relationship. Mimi overheard their conversation and worked out that she and Trunks were in love with each other. When the three Saiyans arrived, everyone was shocked at how powerful Mimi had become. Mimi shocked everyone again when she announced that she was going to fight Neo first. It's time to see what she can do.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Since when has Mimi wanted to fight anyway?" Chioutzu asked. "She always wanted to fight. It's just that her parents wouldn't let her. She told me herself," said Trunks. "But she's a girl. Girls don't fight, they can't," said Yamcha.  
  
Trunks turned his head sharply to face Yamcha.  
  
"Well this one can! She's a Saiyan!" Trunks said angrily. "Hmm, I know. It's just I never thought Mimi would fight. All these years, she's been such a party girl. Now she's fighting with us," Yamcha replied. "Gohan, you're gonna let her go through with this?" Krillen asked. "Yeah," Gohan replied with a smile. "She's so full of herself. I wanna see her fight. It'll be a first for all of us." "Wow, Mimi's a Super-Saiyan? And we all thought that it couldn't be done," said Tien. "You'll be impressed," smiled Trunks. "Goku was a fool. He should have trained her."  
  
"You're making a very big mistake, young Mimi," said Neo. "You made the mistake by coming her," Mimi replied. "Aren't you scared that you might break a nail or get dirt on your face?" "I'm not like most games." "Yes, of course."  
  
Mimi took a hair tie off her wrist and tied her long her into a bun. She got ready by waiting in a defensive crouch.  
  
"Well, let's fight," suggested Mimi. "As you wish," Neo replied, closing his eyes.  
  
He appeared in front on Mimi, throwing swift punches. Mimi blocked every one of them with her arms. All the Z fighters besides Trunks gasped as the looked on. Neo dropped his guard and leapt back.  
  
"What? Are you too afraid to fight me?" Neo asked. "Hardly," Mimi replied.  
  
Neo sniggered and leapt forward again, punching her hard in the arms that shielded her face. Mimi hurtled through the air and into a cliff.  
  
"If you don't fight me, I'll have to kill you quickly," yawned Neo.  
  
Mimi jumped to her feet and got ready for the second round.  
  
"Oh man, I knew this was a bad idea," whimpered Krillen.  
  
Trunks just smiled. She hasn't even turned Super yet.  
  
Mimi disappeared and re-appeared behind Neo, kicking him in the back of his head. Neo fell to his knees.  
  
"Well that's more like it!" he exclaimed as he got to his feet.  
  
Mimi charged at him and threw a series of kicks at him.  
  
"My God. Mimi has the upper hand. You've trained her well Trunks," said Piccolo.  
  
Neo was beaten to the ground again.  
  
"I underestimated you. You're strong. But I think that you've already forgotten that I can read minds," laughed Neo. "What?" Mimi gasped. Shit! I completely forgot. He knew my every move! She thought. "Yes, I did," he answered darkly.  
  
Mimi gasped again.  
  
"Now, it is time for you to see what I can really do!!" he yelled.  
  
Neo began to yell at the top of his lungs as he powered up. Everyone gasped. Mimi looked on in horror as she felt his energy level increase dramatically. She quickly flexed her muscles and turned Super-Saiyan. The wispy parts of her hair spiked, the way Trunks' did when his hair was long and tied back.  
  
"Oh my God, what a sight," cried Krillen gleefully. "She looks unreal."  
  
Mimi pounced at Neo, kicking and punching. Neo dodged every move casually. Mimi flew up into the sky with Neo following. He can hear my thought. But I can't fight without thinking about my moves! Shit! Mimi thought. She closed her eyes whilst trying to think what to do. In a split second, Neo was in front of her. He punched her in the face then knocked her to the ground. The ground shook as she landed on her back, sending a cloud of dust into the air. She clambered to her feet but was quickly knocked down again by an unseen force. She was thrown into the sky and was repeatedly beaten up.  
  
"Shit! You guys, she needs our help," cried Yamcha. "Leave her be. If she needs our help, she'll ask for it," replied Trunks. She still has another level to power up to, he thought. "I don't know why you have so much faith in the girl anyway," said Vegeta.  
  
Mimi was hurt badly. She was bleeding from her forehead. She lay on the ground and winced in pain.  
  
"If you give up now, I'll end all your pain," offered Neo.  
  
Mimi began to laugh.  
  
"What do you find so amusing," asked Neo, getting annoyed. "You think I have been beaten," she laughed. "I never lose!" "Oh? Well you better be careful girly, 'cause it's you're arrogance that will get you killed," he said.  
  
He threw her up into the air again and beat her up. Mimi made no attempt to defend herself.  
  
"Mimi," Gohan whispered. "That idiot!! Dad was right! We were all right!!" he cried as he ran towards them to help her. "NO!!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt collar. "Gohan, you're going to have to trust me on this!!" "Trunks, if you love her, you'll help me save her," cried Gohan.  
  
They both stared at each other. Trunks thought about what Gohan said.  
  
"Just give her a few more minutes," Trunks said softly, releasing Gohan's collar.  
  
All of a sudden, they all turned their heads to the sound of Mimi's scream. Mimi was transforming into the next level of a Super-Saiyan. The Z fighters gasped as Mimi's hair tie burned off, allowing her spiky, golden hair to tumble down.  
  
"But.but how?" Gohan asked in surprise. "Not only is she a Super-Saiyan.she has.she has.ascended!" cried Vegeta. "That-a girl," Trunks smiled to himself.  
  
Mimi stood in front of Neo, glowing brightly with electricity sparking around her. Even Neo was speechless. Mimi grinned.  
  
"I cannot be beaten!!" she screamed, as she pounced at him.  
  
Once again he dodged every attack. This is nuts! I'm going to have to block out my thoughts, she noticed. Mimi flipped away from him and stood still, her eyes closed. She focused her mind on the ocean. She pictured the waves, crashing to the shore.  
  
"What? The ocean?" Neo asked.  
  
As she pictured this, she felt the direction from which Neo's energy was coming from. She quickly raised her right hand and produced a ki blast at Neo. It blew up in his stomach, sending him into a cliff.  
  
"That bitch is smart. All I can see in her mind is the ocean. I cannot anticipate her moves anymore!" he said to himself.  
  
THE END  
  
Be sure to read DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT. 11 


	11. Down and Out

DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT.11 By Naomi  
  
In the last part, Neo and Mimi began fighting. They were just toying with each other until Neo powered up, forcing Mimi to go Super. Neo was reading her thoughts making it impossible for her to land any hits. The Z fighters except for Trunks were debating on whether or not they should jump in and help her, for she was getting beat up pretty bad. She then turned into Super-Saiyan 2 and blocked her thoughts and eventually hit Neo.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Choutzu "I'm not sure," replied Trunks. "She's blocking her thoughts so that he can't read her mind," said Piccolo. "Very smart."  
  
Trunks smiled to himself.  
  
Neo staggered out of the rubble. Mimi stood still, trying to concentrate on different thoughts to try and put Neo off. Neo gave up trying to read her mind and went straight in for the attack. Mimi threw a ki blast in his direction. Neo knocked it aside easily before charging into Mimi. She yelped as she slammed into a cliff, which crumbled on top of her. Neo produced a ki blast to blow away the rubble. Mimi was still getting up when Neo grabbed her by the hair and kneed her in the face repeatedly before kicking her away in the stomach. Mimi got up on all fours and hung her head in exhaustion. She coughed a few times and watched the blood splatter out of her mouth and onto the ground. She spat the taste out and wiped away the blood and sweat from her face with her glove. The Z fighters looked on in horror.  
  
"Oh no," whispered Trunks under his breath. "Mimi."  
  
Trunks hesitated before running onto the battlefield to save Mimi from annihilation. Mimi looked up and threw an energy beam which blew up the ground just in front of Trunks' feet. He stopped immediately.  
  
"Get back!" Mimi sneered. "But Mimi." he yelled. "I don't want your help. I don't need it."  
  
She continued to stare at Trunks with a hard expression on her face. Trunks sighed and took a few steps back. Mimi heaved herself to her feet and got ready to fight again. She was so battered that she didn't even realise that Neo was flying towards her at full speed. He did a flying kick, which sent Mimi into another cliff. She lay on a pile of rocks, tears welling up in her eyes. I thought I could do it. I thought I could prove everyone wrong. I've just made a fool of myself!!  
  
"Mimi?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Mimi's eyes opened.  
  
"I can't believe it! You're a Super-Saiyan! I am so proud of you." "Daddy?" she asked tearfully. "Sweetie, it's okay to seek help. You have done all that you can, and now it's time to work together," said Goku, telepathically from the Other World. "But no Dad, I won't give up," she sobbed. "I know, but Neo is unlike any villains I have fought. You need help," replied Goku. "Yes, okay. I trust you." "That-a-girl!" he said happily. "Daddy, I miss you," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh come on honey. I am having a great time here. And besides, you have grown up into a young, beautiful, ascended Super-Saiyan over the month," Goku said. "That doesn't mean I don't need you," Mimi replied. "I know. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe in you. I'm sorry that I wasn't the one to train you and I wish that I were there to see your transformation." "Well, I was trained by the next best person," she smiled. "You love him don't you? Then tell him."  
  
Mimi smiled to herself.  
  
"My daughter is a Super-Saiyan. Wow! I really am proud of you. Fight together and fight hard. I'll see ya round," said Goku. "I love you," Mimi replied.  
  
Mimi got up and stared at Neo.  
  
"Well it's about time," he complained. "What were you doing, having a nap? Or maybe getting some tips from someone beyond the grave?"  
  
"Yes!" Gohan cried happily. "Dad spoke to her!"  
  
"Eves dropping is very rude, didn't you know?" asked Mimi. "But you should know that I'd never ask anyone for help."  
  
"What? What did she say?" asked Trunks. "I dunno, she's talking so softly. I can't hear her," replied Yamcha.  
  
But with his excellent hearing, Piccolo heard every word. He frowned at Mimi's decision but decided not to inform the others on the conversation, knowing that someone will over react.  
  
"Is that right? That kind of arrogance will get you killed," laughed Neo. Look at her, he thought. She's so beat up, she can't even stand up straight. It's time to end this little game.  
  
Neo appeared behind Mimi and hit her hard with both hands at the back of her neck. Mimi's vision blurred and blacked out as she collapsed to the ground, her hair returning to its natural colour.  
  
"HA!! Who's next?" yelled Neo.  
  
"Oh no!" said Gohan. "Trunks, I'm going in. Look after Mimi." "Right," Trunks replied as they both took off.  
  
Gohan began his face off with Neo. Trunks landed at Mimi's side.  
  
"Oh Mimi, why did you fight alone?" he asked as he lifted her up with both arms. He carried her to the sidelines where the other Z fighters crowded around her.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Krillen, concerned. "Yeah, she'll be fine," Trunks replied, as he gently set her down.  
  
Gohan attacked Neo but to no avail. Neo obviously had the upper hand. Gohan powered up to Super-Saiyan 2 but it was not enough.  
  
"You Saiyans never learn," laughed Neo. "Are you blind or just stupid? Your sister is unconscious after powering up to the same level. What even gave you the idea that you could make a difference?"  
  
"How can you be so sure that I'm at my maximum strength?" Gohan asked. "Well then show me!" yelled Neo. "You'll see soon enough," replied Gohan. "You're just bluffing. I'm not buying it," said Neo as he charged at Gohan.  
  
Trunks was seated on the ground, with Mimi's head rested on his lap. He smoothed down Mimi's hair and swept it away from her face. With his glove, he gently patted the wounds on her face, soaking up the blood. Vegeta turned around, frowned, and then walked over to Trunks. Trunks looked up to see whose shadow loomed over him.  
  
"Gohan needs your help," Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks looked ahead and saw that Gohan was doing ok.  
  
"I don't care. Mimi needs me right now," Trunks replied. "If you don't help him, we'll all die," sneered Vegeta. "Why don't YOU go and help him!?" asked Trunks, annoyed. "Well as much as I hate to admit it, you have surpassed me!!" exclaimed Vegeta, also getting annoyed. "I'm not leaving her," Trunks said softly.  
  
Just as he finished his sentence, Mimi's eyes fluttered open. Vegeta walked away to watch the fight.  
  
"Mimi? Can you hear me, Mimi?" asked Trunks.  
  
Mimi looked up at Trunks, confused.  
  
"Trunks?" "Are you alright?"  
  
Mimi winced as she sat up.  
  
"Yeah I think," she replied. "Thank God," sighed Trunks. "Mimi do you know how incredibly stupid that was to fight by yourself?!" he cried angrily. "I know," she replied, hanging her head in shame. "You could have been killed! You were ALMOST KILLED!" he yelled. "It was pretty stupid. I'm sorry."  
  
Trunks composed himself.  
  
"Mimi, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're my best friend. No, it's more than that. The truth is, Mimi.I."  
  
Mimi raised her finger to his lips, hushing him.  
  
"I love you too," she said softly.  
  
THE END  
  
Be sure to read DETERMINATION OF A GIRL PT. 12 


End file.
